Kurisutaru no Yume
by Amai Nigai
Summary: This is a one shot of 6 new people appearance. Three new shinigami's and three new fraccions. An exciting adventure about new love...or is it? Kurisutaru no Yume means Crystal's Dream. This is for you xXLolitaXx.


**Kurisutaru no Yume**

Hello! I've made a new story, oneshot. This is for my friend xXLolitaXx. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>This morning Kurisutaru woke up and felt it was an amazing day. She got out of bed and put on her hakama. She did he hair in pigtails with a red ribbon. She took her work paper she plans to finish at the barracks, so then she could hand it in quick. On her way to the barracks she saw Byakuya-taichou walking with Renji to the greeting in the morning for Captains and Lieutenants. She blushed when she saw Byakuya and couldn't think straight. When they were 3 meters apart, Kurisutaru tripped over her foot and was about to fall, when Byakuya ran to her and caught her just about as she was to touch the ground. Arm around her waist, Kurisutaru couldn't think anymore, until he spoke to her.<p>

"Kurisutaru, are okay now?" asked Byakuya, then seeing her pigtails with red ribbons he thought, _that's so cute._ he blushed a little then shook it off and brang Kurisutaru back on her feet.

"I am now," Kurisutaru said, "Thank you Byakuya-taich- ah I mean Kuchiki-taichou." then headed off to the barracks.

Byakuya came back alone without Renji and sees Kurisutaru working on her unfinished paperwork_._

Kurisutaru didn't know when Byakuya came back and was focused on finishing her paperwork. Then after a while, she started to nod her head forward, and leaning towards the table. Then eventually she fell asleep on the desk.

* * *

><p>Kurisutaru woke up and slapped herself in the face. Byakuya thought, <em>what in the world? <em>He was giggling a little bit, then he went back to being silent. Kurisutaru heard giggling then nothing. She turned around to see Byakuya sitting in his desk looking over some stuff. She blushed and thought, _Did he see that? Did he? Oh..._

"Kurisutaru, can you get me some tea, please?" asked Byakuya, the Captain of the 6th Squad.

"Hai, Byakuya-taichou!" Kurisutaru said excitedly.

"Kurisutaru?" said Byakuya using a tone that said, _Remember I told you don't call me that._

"Ah, sorry, Kuchiki-taichou," she said in a normal voice thinking in her head, _I like Byakuya-taichou a lot better than Kuchiki-taichou,_ as she go prepares Byakuya's favourite tea leaves and makes the tea as well as make a sweet she learned from her mother, for Byakuya, thinking he might be hungry, since he never ate anything for lunch because of a captain's meeting he went to.

Byakuya sits at his desk doing some paperwork. Then he thinks about the way Kurisutaru calls him, _Byakuya-taichou_, so excitedly. Then he thinks about his favourite tea and smells a sweet. He wonders why until he saw Kurisutaru walking in carrying tea and a sweet she prepared for him. Something even he doesn't know what kind of sweet it is.

"Ah, I thought you might be hungry too." Kurisutaru said then heard a stomach growl and she looks around the room to see where it might've come from, until she saw Byakuya slightly blushing because of embarrassment. He was hungry all right. She giggles and sets the plate on an empty part of the desk.

First Byakuya sips his tea before taking a bite of the sweet. He picks up a sweet cake and takes a bite of it. As he eats it he thinks, _Wow, I've never eaten anything, never mind tasted anything so...so...DELICIOUS._ Of course, he still keeps his face remained poker, he sees Kurisutaru staring at him with a look that said, "How was it? Good? Bad?"

Byakuya said, "It's good."

Kurisutaru stood straight and asked, "May I please be excused." She leaves the barrack and closes the door, then screams, "YAY! He said it's good, it's good. He said it's good," hoping it was supposed to be private. Unfortunately, Byakuya heard everything she was saying right outside the door and snickered a little, then shook his head and focused on his paperwork, while munching on the delicious yummy sweets Kurisutaru made for him.

Kurisutaru sees Byakuya working peacefully, so she goes off and trains in the training field. Meditating and practicing her skills with Nagareboshi, her zanpakuto, whipping it in every direction, trying to get as many hits as she can on the target dummies. Kurisutaru has reached and achieved the shikai stage a few months ago.

When Kurisutaru returns to the barracks, she finds Byakuya sleeping in his chair. Seeing that he's finished all his paperwork and the snack and tea left on his desk. As Kurisutaru cleans up, she sees a piece of paper on the desk that read:

_Kurisutaru,_

_Thank you for the snack you made me._

_It was delicious._

_Byakuya-taichou._

Kurisutaru blushes and smiles at Byakuya. After cleaning up she gets a blanket and carefully covers Byakuya without waking him up. As she looks at him she starts gazing at him, with love in her eyes, at the features of his face, the long beautiful eye lashes, long silky black hair with gutters, and his soft pink lips, Kurisutaru blushes. She gets closer to Byakuya and leans closer and closer, close enough to smell the faint scent of the sweets she made for him that he ate. She looked a bit dazed, but still conscious, she closed her eyes and kisses him on the cheeks, then whispers, "Aishiteru," ("I love you,") as a tear falls down her cheeks and onto Byakuya's haori. She cries because love between Captain and subordinate is forbidden. Kurisutaru is the 3rd seat of the 6th Squad, but it's still forbidden. She knows that Byakuya already had a wife, Hisana, that died and he would never fall in love ever again. She leaves the barracks and goes to her room.

Byakuya opened his eyes after she left and touched his cheek, where Kurisutaru kissed. Remembering what she whispered to him he thinks, _Ore mo,_ (me too) and looks into the night sky, thinking about what he should do.

_RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! HOLLOW SCREAM – GGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!_

Black butterflies scatter quickly to people around Seireitei, announcing that the hollows have invaded. All subordinates of all squad's run outside to help fend the hollows off.

Kurisutaru runs and sees Yamika up ahead, "Mika-chan~!" she yelled.

Yamika looks back and sees Kurisutaru, "Ah, Kurisu," she said and slows down. Just one look from each other, they know they're going to fight together. They stand at an empty space, then nods at each other. They face the opposite direction and whistles loud. _TOOT!_ After a few moments, a lot of hollows came and surrounded them...just like they hoped. Both shouted out their shikai, "Nezame, Agari Hime!"(Yamika), "Tobitatsu, Nagareboshi!"(Kurisutaru). Kurisutaru using a golden whip that moves at the speed of light, it wraps around her wrist and Yamika using a thin katana that can retract with the mind of its master.

"Yamika behind you," Kurisutaru said whipping the whip around the hollow, squeezing so tight the hollow disintegrates.

"Thanks," Yamika smiles and sees a hollow behind Kurisutaru and yells, "Behind you!" Yamika pushed her sword to the ground, appearing beneath the hollow it stretches upwards disappearing into the hollows body and coming out of the top of its head. It starts disintegrating and all it leaves is a really long blade shortening back to its original length.

"Thanks," said Kurisutaru.

They saw a shadow jumping around, land beside Yamika and said, "I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Kurai!" Yamika and Kurisutaru said.

"Sora no Maiagaru, KuroTori!" said Kurai using a long thick-bladed scythe. After more slaughters of hollows, arrancars came.

"Arrancars, let's fight to our very best, all right?" Kurisutaru said.

"Alright!" said Kurai and Yamika agreeing.

They fought but got injured a little; the arrancars weren't giving them a lot of trouble which is good, until they met their leader. The one who's been leading the hollows and arrancars into Seireitei, the arrancars backed off when their leader came to meet with Yamika, Kurisutaru and Kurai. Three fraççion never mentioned before. Their names were Felrin Telnada, Dulnuo Eilzai and Edel Weisso.

"Well, well, well, who's playing roughly with our pets?" Felrin said looking at the three.

"You shouldn't have disrupted Seireitei," Kurai said.

"You're right I shouldn't, but I wanted to have some fun," said Dulnuo.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave," Yamika said gripping her zanpakuto so hard she was trembling.

"Oh, try it," Edel said irritating Yamika.

Yamika was angry now, "You b*tch!" running towards Edel and disappearing in front of her and appearing from behind, to slice off her head, but Edel blocked it and shot a bright pink cero at Yamika.

"KYAAA~!" Yamika cried taking the hit from a close range shot. She gets blown to a wall and the wall breaks. Yamika is unconscious.

"Yamika~!" Kurisutaru cried going to her and seeing if she's alright.

"You guys must be really weak," said Dulnuo.

"You b*stard!" Kurai cried racing towards Dulnuo splitting her scythe in 3 and threw it at her, but he dodged it and held onto the chain pulling it to her, making Kurai rushing towards him. Dulnuo shot a dark green cero at Kurai who was facing it.

"KYAAA~!" Kurai took the shot up close as well.

"Ahahaha~!" Felrin said laughing her head off, "You guys are so weak, FYI my number is 36. So you shouldn't underestimate me."

"I'm 37," said Dulnuo.

"And I'm 35," said Edel.

"You shouldn't underestimate me either," Kurisutaru said standing up shedding tears, "FYI, I'm the 3rd Seat of the 6th Division," Whipping her whip to Felrin which was now wrapped around Felrin's wrist.

"Bad idea girl," Felrin said pulling the whip making Kurisutaru move forward and preparing a cero.

"No, you're the one with the bad idea," said Kurisutaru then shouted, "Hikari Hoshi!" and a bright light shone from the whip and Felrin was blinded now and Kurisutaru whipped her whip away from her grasp so hard that it made a cut on Felrin's face.

Felrin touched her cheek and felt liquid coming out, "No~! You'll get it this time," she yelled and brought her hands together forming a cero and shot a yellow cero straight at Kurisutaru.

Kurisutaru took the hit hard breaking a wall and dented another, then fell on the ground. Blood was slowly dripping out of each girl's mouth and it was noticed by three people. Those three people ran to the girls as fast as possible.

There the three stand and looked at their subordinates hurt really badly and pained, then looked at the three fraççions standing on the wall.

"Were you guys the one who injured our subordinates?" asked one of the three.

"If we were then what would you do?" asked Dulnuo.

"Punishment will be taken place," said another of the three.

"A battle is the best way to decide a decision," said Felrin.

"It'd be over in 10 seconds if you wanted to battle," said another of the three.

"You should state your name before battling, I'm Edel, the one to my right is Felrin and the one to my left is Dulnuo," said Edel.

"Great, then I'll start; I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division," Toshiro said.

"I guess I'm next, my name is Shunsui Kyouraku, Captain of the 8th Division," Shunsui said.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division," Byakuya said, "You on the right; you're the one who harmed my subordinate wasn't it?" (You can't tell what Byakuya's feelings are at the moment because of his great poker face, well he's really mad right now because he saw Kurisutaru on the floor wounded a lot and blood coming out of her mouth. He's seriously mad and Felrin won't get away with it.)

"How'd you know?" Felrin said.

"Because your eyes are closed, which means she blinded you," said Byakuya.

"On the left, are you the one who hurt one of my precious subordinate?" Shunsui said.

"And how did you know?" said Dulnuo.

"The chain mark left on your wrist," Shunsui said.

"You in the middle, you're the one who hurt one of my subordinates right?" Toshiro said.

"Yes, did you figure it out when I was the last one not to be said?" Edel said.

"No, because there is a faint dark shadow aura behind you," Toshiro said.

Of course it ended up as a battle and let's just say the captain's all won against the weak fraççion known to them, without going into bankai form.

"So which subordinate is yours?" Shunsui asked Toshiro, "mines is little Kurai here, Kurai Yuroto, 4th Seat of the 8th Division," carrying Kurai.

"This girl here, Yamika Kageyame, 3rd Seat of the 10th Division, you Kuchiki-san?" Toshiro said carrying Yamika.

"Kurisutaru Minare, 3rd Seat of the 6th Division," Byakuya said.

They all went to the 4th Division to get help from Uohana-san and heal their subordinates' wounds.

While Kurisutaru was resting Byakuya stayed by her side all night and day, never left her since and he thought, _I don't care anymore. Even if it's forbidden, I still love you Kurisutaru, even if you don't realize it._ Byakuya went in closer and kissed Kurisutaru on the lips.

By the time Kurisutaru woke up, all her wounds have been healed and she found Byakuya sitting next to her asleep again on the chair and a faint press on her lips.

Nagareboshi came out in spirit and said to her, "He's been there all night and day waiting for you to wake up and healed." But she didn't tell her about the kiss.

_Oh, I never thought he cared that much about me,_ Kurisutaru thought, _I don't care anymore. Even if it's forbidden, I still love you Byakuya, even if you don't know it._ Kurisutaru went in closer and kissed Byakuya on the lips and then she sat on the bed. Then after realizing what she had done she blushed and fainted.

_Everything became a blur of a moment..._

* * *

><p>Kurisutaru woke up and found herself on the smaller table in front of the desk with unfinished paperwork on her right and finished paperwork on her left.<p>

_Oh, everything was all a dream,_ she thought, and then she felt something on her shoulders and it was blanket with the scent of Byakuya on it. She blushed and smiled, _so he does care about me after all. _

Byakuya was walking to the meeting thinking, _that girl isn't taking care of herself. She's going to get a cold sooner or later because it's freezing cold. I want to make a face so badly, but no one must know about my weird faces. Keep up the poker face Byakuya, keep it up. You can do it._

*achoo* Kurisutaru sneezed,_ am I catching a cold?_

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
